


Comfort Food

by LilyofFandoms



Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Micro Story Prompt Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756
Kudos: 1





	Comfort Food

The darkened room was quite expect for the sounds coming from the laptop in front of him. He was leaning back against the couch beneath a blanket with the movie playing on the tablet perched on his legs. That blue light casting deep shadows on his face as he took another bite.

That’s the sound, she mused from her vantage point. That loud crunching is what had woken her at this hour of the night and after tossing and turning for ten minutes she had finally gone in search of the culprit.

And now she had found him tucked in a forgotten to everyone but her corner of the library, watching a… She angled her head to get a better view.

_A western?_

_That’s not what I’d have guessed._

She smiled at that. Pleased at having discovered yet another small detail about the detective. She thrived on uncovering all those small, seemingly insignificant quirks and eccentricities that made Sai, Sai.

Walking softly into the room she turned on the light nearest the couch and giggled as he jumped in surprise.

“Sorry, my dearest,” she smiled innocently enough.

“No you’re not,” his own chuckle matched with hers.

“Maybe I just like to see you respond to me in anyway possible. Can you blame me?”

“There are better ways to get me to respond to you. And much better responses.”

“And we look forward to exploring all of those ways,” she purred as he patted the seat beside him on the floor. Pulling the blanket back for her to crawl under and up against him.

Lips finding lips in the semi-dark. Warm and welcoming.

“Why are you up so late?” he asked after breaking the kiss that threatened to grow more heated.

“I could ask the same of you?” she stole one quick kiss before answering. “I heard you eating.”

“What?” he started laughing. “You heard me eating? From across the warehouse?”

She nodded, smile bright, as he let the laughter tumble from him. Washing over her in waves.

“That’s a new one for me,” he finally managed.

“So what are we watching and more importantly what are we eating?” she asked smiling adoringly at him.

“The Cowboys. Classic and I’d argue best John Wayne film ever made.” And pulling the bowl back onto his lap for her to see, continued on, “Paired with the ultimate snack food and my personal favorite comfort when it’s just been one helluva a day, cheddar potato chips with ketchup.”

“What?” she scrunched her face at the smell and the idea.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” he chuckled, handing her a prepared chip and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“It’s a good thing I love you for countless other reasons or this may just be a deal breaker,” she smiled and popped the snack into her mouth delighting in his laughter at her scrunched face but definitely not his taste in food.


End file.
